This invention relates to firearms in general. More particularly, this invention relates to an integral locking system for bolt-action rifles.
The Winchester Model 70 Bolt-Action Rifle has been around for many decades. Many rifle manufactures make variations of this bolt action rifle, but the basic design has remained generally unchanged. This rifle type has a “bolt-action” design wherein a person shooting the rifle loads a round by causing the rifle to move a cartridge from a loaded magazine to the chamber of the gun. In a conventional Model 70 design, to load a round, the shooter first loads the magazine by moving the rifle's three-position safety to its intermediate position (where the firing pin is locked, but the rifle's bolt is unlocked). The bolt handle is rotated counterclockwise and, once rotated, the bolt is pulled back all the way such that a cartridge receiver is opened for accepting a cartridge. The shooter presses the cartridge down into the magazine, presses another cartridge down into the magazine, etc. until the magazine is loaded to capacity. To shoot, the bolt is pushed forward and then rotated clockwise (using its bolt handle). The safety is rotated forward to a ready to fire position. The shooter then fires the rifle. Once fired, the bolt handle is rotated up (counterclockwise) and then pulled rearward until the fired cartridge is ejected by the rifle. The bolt is then pushed forward which moves a cartridge from the magazine into the firing chamber and the bolt is then again rotated clockwise.
One feature common to Winchester Model 70 type rifles is a three-position safety. In its first position where the safety lever is rotated to its forward-most position, both the bolt and the firing pin are unlocked and the rifle is ready to fire. In its second position where the safety is in its second, intermediate, position, the bolt is unlocked, but the firing pin is in its locked position. Finally, in its third position, both the bolt and the firing pin are in locked positions.
Many designs for locks for firearms and specifically for bolt-action rifles are known. However, it would be desirable to provide an integral lock system that prevents all movement of the bolt of a bolt-action rifle when the system is locked, but that provides for quick and easy unlocking, with use of a separate, secure key to prevent the operation of a firearm by an unauthorized person.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,180 (Findlay et al.) discloses a releasable bolt lock for a two position safety for bolt action firearms that can be actuated separate from the safety lever and that allows for unloading of the rifle in the “safe” or on position.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.